No abras los ojos
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Será una experiencia única pero la condicion es la siguiente: sin importar qué, ni mucho menos el pánico que tengas, jamás abras los ojos. ¿Jugamos?


********No abras los ojos********

_**(**__Será una experiencia única pero la condición es la siguiente: sin importar que, ni mucho menos el pánico que tengas, jamás abras los ojos. _

_¿Jugamos?__**)**_

********No abras los ojos********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, donde todos son humanos. Las muertes son únicas.

Hola a todos — Saluda cordialmente — Les traigo otro extraño One-Shot que se me ocurrió hace un par de días (largos cabe decir), y que jamás lograba completar. Una amiga en Facebook, (Si, tu Naoly — La señala acusadora — sé que lo estás leyendo, Wajajaja (¿?) xD) me dejo un enlace una tarde que hablábamos, de una pequeña historia de terror en una de las páginas de Facebook (cerebro off) donde el titulo del mismo es el del fic. En sí, la historia solo me dio una idea, pero el desarrollo de este fic no tiene una gran conexión con aquel. Lo único que quedo en mi cabeza cuando me fui a descansar ese mismo día fue el titulo del cuento, y al despertar al día siguiente ya tenía en mi cabeza toda una gran conexión de locuras que podría llegar a armar.

Lo que tengo es que mi musa es traicionera y extraña. Me da cosas que yo no pido pero lo agradezco, así voy creando más locuras, además ni me está ayudando en algunas cosas, creo que debo de hablar con ella (¿?) — Ríe de forma desquiciada — No sé si soy buena manejando tramas de terror pero solo se me vino a la mente esto, no tengo ni la más remota idea si está bien o no, si es algo que se desea o solo es una locura, eso lo sabré de ustedes, pero primero lean queridos lectores…:

Sin más contradicciones de mi parte, mi historia, espero les guste (Nos leemos abajo)

********No abras los ojos********

"_Será un juego muy divertido, todos participaremos, lo único que hay que hacer es no abrir los ojos, sin importar lo que estemos oyendo, sintiendo, y percibiendo. Ni mucho menos el miedo que tengamos para simplemente intentarlo._

_¿De acuerdo?"_

_(Frase dicha de uno de los participantes del Juego que no diré el nombre)_

********No abras los ojos********

De mil emociones que podemos llegar a sentir, de un millón de juegos que podemos jugar, de todas las cosas que unos adolescentes pueden hacer. Venimos un día, con una idea que se ocurrió a uno de mis amigos, (por el simple hecho de escucharlo de la boca de su hermano mayor que ahora no ha aparecido en semanas) que podíamos probar un mito sobre un simple y extraño juego, donde los participantes debían de dirigirse a un cementerio, una casa abandonada o un campo en medio de la noche para simplemente mantener los ojos cerrados y no abrirlos hasta que volviera a amanecer.

Seguro pensarán que es lo más absurdo que han oído en toda su vida, pues si debemos de agregarle que leeremos un par de manuscritos, tendremos solo dos velas negras encendidas, poseeremos algo carmesí puesto en la ropa y escribiremos con rojo nuestros nombres en el suelo, (preferencialmente nuestra sangre) y permaneceríamos sentados en lo que sería un circulo hecho con la misma tinta suena extremadamente estúpido: Para mí en verdad era así.

¿Pero si la mayoría desea jugar? No hay que negarse, ¿No?

Esto ocurrió ya hace tiempo, puedo mencionar que es historia pasada pero aquello me dejo marcado para siempre y deseo compartirles mi experiencia. Ya que un hombre como yo, que en un principio le parecía más que estúpido le dejo esto algo para jamás olvidar, sería divertido que ustedes lo probaran y quedaran al igual que yo. ¿Mi nombre?: Flippy y seré su narrador esta noche así que empecemos… Todo comenzó así:

Como no más inteligentes podemos ser, la tarde misma antes de la espectacular y horrible noche estábamos en el parque esperando con suma paciencia al joven Cuddles para pasar (en su momento planeado) una tarde de picnic pero ese rubio se vino con otras intenciones.

Flaky se había acostado en mis pies, ya que estaba recostado contra la base de un gran árbol mientras que Thotty usaba la panza de ella como almohada y Giggles la de él en un tipo de cómoda sincronía de descanso. Ese rubio había llegado gritando junto a los gemelos Splendid y Dont, quienes les había gustado la idea de la bella y excitante locura que antes explique, donde íbamos a participar.

A diferencia de mi y Flaky, los demás aceptaron con suma emoción. Yo les explique de mi situación con Fliqpy pero aun así no les importo. Mi querida pelirroja negó rotundamente (sabiamente) y regreso a nuestro hogar si no antes desearme todo su amor además de que me cuidara y que me estaría esperando.

Pidió a mi odioso hermano que cuidara de mí, este acepto sin negación alguna. Él maldito mendigo, desde que vivíamos con ella se decreto protector de mi amada, hasta por encima mío y todo porque nuestra pelirroja había arreglado mi boina (aquella que mi amigo Sneaky me había regalado en la guerra) volviéndose mucho más meloso que yo.

Cambiando mis quejas que se van de contexto, Flaky se había marcado y nosotros acordamos ir al cementerio. Nos encontraríamos treinta minutos antes de la media noche, Cuddles aseguró que se encargaría de llevar todo, ya que lo tenía preparado de ante mano.

Y así fue.

Mi faceta aseguro que los asustaría un poco. Yo le pedí que hiciera caso a la promesa que le había brindado a, quien ahora era nuestra amada, de no herir o matar a amigos de nosotros.

(Aunque aquí entre nos, Fliqpy ha matado a varias personas, obviamente no amigos de Flaky y míos. Para luego hacerlo pasar como un accidente. Sabiendo yo muy bien que no lo es, pero debo de aceptar que aun así cumple su promesa)

Finalmente y así, más a su pesar, tuvo que abstenerse de cometer locuras.

No obstante, siempre encontraba en donde divertirse.

Minutos antes de que me diera cuenta, había llegado al lugar acordado veinte minutos tarde, ya que al parecer mi "querido" hermano fue a masacrar a uno que otro individuo que pasara por su camino, pero ello ya es cuento viejo.

Cuando llegue, note que ellos se habían dirigido a lo más profundo del lugar donde ni los guardas se atrevían a ingresar en plena noche, del cual ya yacían acomodados listos para empezar.

La ronda se preparó rápido, estaban Cuddles, Giggles, Thotty, Splendont y did, ordenados de esta forma de derecha a izquierda. Yo estaría entre el primero y último.

Cuando lograron verme rieron a más no poder.

— Creí que te acobardaste — Mencionó el rubio un tanto burlón — Pero estas aquí, eso me alegra — Agregó mientras tomaba su lugar en el grupo. Yo solo lo mire alejarse sin mediar comentario.

Todos estaban listos, solo faltaba mi circulo con mi nombre.

— ¿Dónde está la pintura? — Cuestione al no encontrar el tacho con aquel liquido en su interior, Giggles me miro con una de sus sonrisas tan infantiles.

— Se acabo — Me contestó la única mujer en el lugar — ¿Tú no tienes por casualidad? — Me cuestionó.

Simplemente negué.

Debí de aprovechar lo que la suerte me indicaba. Regresar a mi hogar con la mujer que amo pero el recuerdo de que la sangre también serviría para el juego provoco que mi faceta no lo analizara por mucho tiempo. Sin darme ni la más pálida idea, yo mismo me había cortado un tajo en mi mano derecha y escrito en ese verde suelo mi nombre con una letra casi irreconocible además del círculo que había quedado perfecto frente a mis pies.

Mis amigos quedaron estupefactos observándome con impresión mientras el gesto de alegría desquiciada desaparecía de mi rostro de un manera rápida sin que me diera cuenta pero los gestos de alegría que embozaron de un momento al otro me indico con facilidad que había llegado a todo mi control, ya que mi gesto de perdido decía todo.

— Creí que nos matarías — Acotó con un tono juguetón Splendid mientras reía por lo bajo — Bien preparémonos que casi es la hora — Agregó con un tono serio.

Yo solo lo observe de forma seria ante el antiguo agregado que provoco el enfado de Fliqpy a un nivel que me costaba mantener en un control casi perfecto.

Me tumbe en mi lugar sin cambiar el gesto de seriedad hacia ese azulado a la vez que vendaba mi herida con un pañuelo que llevaba en la chaqueta. Ellos no se habían preocupado por el incidente, tenían bien en claro que yo me las arreglaba solo, por ello no hicieron algo al respecto.

— Bien chicos, ya saben porque estamos aquí — Comenzó a hablar el Cuddles — Todos tenemos un listón rojo en nuestra muñeca derecha, estamos en… — Continuo.

Si les soy sincero, creo que fue ello lo que dijo el orejas antes de empezar, ya que no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención ante todo su parloteo. No estaba interesado en sus sermones.

Lo único que quedo en mi mente ese día fue lo serio que menciono con un tono franco y frio antes de leer en voz alta y para todos aquellos manuscritos: "No abran los ojos".

El objetivo era fácil, amanecer allí como unos tontos, esperando paciente que la luz del alba nos pegara en la cara. Hubiese deseado un montón de cosas, pero debíamos de hacer eso. Y así terminaría el juego.

Todos oímos las palabras que el niño decía, bah, a decir verdad yo no preste mi preciada atención a ello, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo. Deseaba irme de allí, regresar con Flaky, estar con ella y no soportar un montón de niñatos insoportables pero Fliqpy deseaba quedarse para asustarlos antes de que nos fuéramos, y por eso me tuve que quedar.

Obligatoriamente.

Cuando finalizo de leer lo que era ese extraño manuscritos con palabras inentendibles el silencio se proclamo. La suave briza comenzaba a acariciar cada hebra de mi cabellera. La obscuridad era lo único que percibía volviéndose mi vista un sentido nulo al comenzar a sacarlo de contexto, ya que mi concentración estaba fija en mi mente.

Los demás sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse, el oído captaba con suma facilidad cada minúsculo sonido del exterior que ahora era ajeno a mí, el movimientos de las copas de los arboles producto del viento, los cantos minuciosos de los búhos en la penumbra de la noche, la paz que se acoplaba a cada segundo tomando cada fuente de sonido.

Todo se había vuelto tan relajante.

Y tan aburrido.

Fliqpy me había comentado que esto era más que estúpido, que si lo necesitaba estaría por mi inconsciente paseando un rato. Yo solo gruñí, lo que comento era sumamente tonto, ¿Dónde más iba a estar? Pero sin más solo asentí, encima que tenía tiempo para hablar con él y pasarlas, se termina esfumando en la nada nuevamente. Aunque en otras ocasiones me hubiese puesto a saltar como loco en ese momento si quería tener algún dialogo con mi otro yo.

Pero no se pudo.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilos, los bostezos los chicos se oían a cada segundo. Yo aposte mentalmente que se quedarían dormidos y debíamos de aceptarlo, otra cosa no se podía hacer, además estaba entrenado para poder estar horas sin descansar, atento a todo, ellos en cambio solo eran novatos con su primera prueba de resistencia.

Manteniendo la vista apaga. Que ridículo.

El tiempo pasaba y el aburrimiento se atrevía a aparecer con gran fuerza a la vez que todo era tan calmo. Tan silencioso. Tan fastidioso, pesado, tedioso, hartan te y por demás alarmante. ¡Deseaba estar con Flaky no allí como un zonzo idiota! Pero lo verdaderamente bueno iba a estar por pasar.

El viento había empezado a correr con desesperación, el frio nos congelaban por completo los huesos, ello creaba en mi mente la preocupación por los chicos, ya que no sabía si estaban lo suficientemente abrigados como para soportar el clima, si se habían marchado o quedado dormidos.

Entonces decidí (estúpidamente debo agregar) levantar levemente un parpado para visualizar a mi alrededor y cerciorarme de su estado.

Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

Giggles me había mirado a mí cuando realice esta acción. Sus ojos, abiertos a más no poder. Estaban inyectados en un carmesí intenso, que brillaba sin complicaciones en la tediosa obscuridad. No pude conservar la mirada puesta en ella ya que una figura negra se cruzo frente de mí y sin dudarlo cerré con fuerza nerviosamente el parpado sin desear ver lo que yacía afuera.

Había cometido un grave error.

El viento paró brusco en su soplo, el frio se había vuelto ajeno al igual que los sonidos de los animales que mi oído experto había logrado identificar. Estaba en problemas.

Una leve risa taponeo mis oídos, no podía creer que no pertenecía al quisquilloso de Fliqpy sino la de una mujer, muy fina, chirriante, igual de horrible que la de Giggles pero más aturdidora. Trague saliva nervioso. No podía creer lo que estaba percibiendo en su momento, pero lo que siguió fue sumamente aterrador.

Lo único que paso por mi razón, fue lo que había mencionado Cuddles, "No abran los ojos" no comprendía si rompí el juramento en ese entonces. Pero como mi sentido común advertía: abrir los ojos para mi significaba realizar el acto de desplegar a la mitad los globos oculares, yo en cambio levante los parpados para dejar al descubierta mi vista. No obstante, debía de tener en cuenta que reglas son reglas y que los espíritus no comprenden de leyes lingüísticas.

Poner a la ciencia primero fue mi error.

Los nervios me habían capturado, ello me alarmo pero no volví a abrir los ojos.

Golpes fuertes comenzaron de un segundo al otro a reproducirse en mis oídos, aumentando sus sinfonías. Pisadas aumentaban en cantidad y en frecuencia, risas y luego mormullos. Todo se entremezclaba en mis tímpanos, me aturdían, enloquecían a más no poder. Mi mente apenas aguantaba aquella presión pero Fliqpy jamás apareció.

Palabras y frases aparecían dichas en varios idiomas. Sabía que tenían un mismo significado. No obstante en su momento no pude descifrar qué, todo parecía que me estallarían mis oídos junto a mi cerebro. Creando a su vez una gran presión que me aplastaba hacia el suelo. Apenas podía mantener un control para no gritar, salir corriendo o simplemente utilizar mi cuchillo para cortarme la yugular a causa de aquellos tediosos sonidos que de la nada surgieron.

Era lo peor para mi, recuerdo viejos aparecían en mi hasta que lo esperado por surgió.

Silencio.

La calma en solo un minúsculo segundo. Respire aliviado hasta que una helada mano se poso en mi hombro. Sentí el frio que transmitía con suma facilidad, el miedo y por demás el pánico se apodero de mí por completo.

Respiraba esa cosa en mi nuca erizándome el cabello, recorriendo un escalofrió increíble por mi columna vertebral.

Aquello se acercó a mi oído simplemente para susurrarme.

— No abras los ojos —.

Eso había sido lo suficientemente convincente, el tono lucia sombrío y frio además de rígido. Solo asentí en señal de que comprendía, entonces allí ello se alejo.

La tranquilidad regreso para contemplarse como lo más bello, con aquel simple silencio deseaba a más no poder que las horas pasaran con velocidad. La noche recién tenía la simpleza de iniciar y de alguna forma comprendía, entendía:

Eran las tres de la puta madrugada.

Respire un poco más relajado. No obstante los nervios me atacaban de manera quisquillosa: juraría que de lo más profundo del silencio se oía la voz de Sneaky, quien gritaba de forma colérica y desesperante para aumentar lentamente su frecuencia.

De repente: ruidos, gritos, devastación, disparos, bombas, personas corriendo, vibraciones en el suelo todo en un simple segundo. La sensación sumada a un tema musical de fondo. La había escuchado en algún momento de mi vida, ¿Era Réquiem por un sueño? Aquella melodía que sacaba mi preciada paciencia cuando aparecía entremezclada entre todas las sinfonías de Mozart y Beethoven que tenía guardado en mi PC.

No podía creer que lo estaba oyendo. Siempre lo había odiado. De golpe otro sentido más volvió a activarse.

El olfato capto aquel tedioso aroma a pólvora, aquel hedor a sangre mezclada con un gran sentido de putrefacción. Agolpaba fácilmente mis fosas nasales.

Una gran explosión inhabilito mis tímpanos inmediatamente dejándome un tanto aturdido pero aun así captaba los demás sonidos que no cesaban y ni tenían pensado.

Por total inercia apoye mis manos en las entradas auditivas con perfecta y simple desesperación. Como mis palabras describen. Yacía atormentado en el horror de todos esos sonidos. Y cayó en mí la razón, al notar que todo ello, cada minúsculo impacto de ruido en mi cabeza provenía de mi maldito cerebro.

No era proveniente de mi alrededor, del afuera. De aquel cementerio sino algo mucho peor.

¡De mis más profundos y odiosos recuerdos!

De repente Mouse entraba a mi memoria. Este gritaba, pedía ayuda proclamando mi nombre sin desdén. ¡Mi maldito y odioso nombre! Lo desastroso de todo este pavor era saber que el desgraciado de mi hermano. Aquella cosa mejor conocida por todos ustedes como Fliqpy no estaba en ningún lado.

¿Le hubiese agarrado el pánico a último momento? Aun no podía oírlo.

— No abras los ojos —.

Aquella tediosa, monótona, fastidiosa y por demás inoportuna frase volvía a reproducirse en mi cabeza como un disco rallado atrapado en una pista sin fin. Un tono grueso, agudo por demás frívolo, hostil. Perturbador.

Se reproducían nuevamente aquellos sonidos: risas sumadas a gritos ensordecedores. Era esa cosa, ese ser desgraciado de mi subconsciente. Aquel amarillo ser del infierno. Reía y no frenaba más solo elevaba la voz.

¿Por qué me lo estaba haciendo? Creía antes que se había ido y resultaba que aparecía para producirme más fastidio y horror.

Mis compañeros en cambio, ¡Gritaban, me rogaban!, ¡Exaltaban sin más que los ayudara! ¡¿Y yo como lo iba a hacer?!, ¡Si solo era voces pidiéndome que les de una mano! No eran cuerpos puros ni de tierra. Solo ello, sonidos detrás de mi intolerable cabeza.

De repente en mi mente el recuerdo de Giggles y su mirar carmesí. Aquella cosa que se acerco a mi hombro, el aroma a fango, sangre, pólvora. Aquel hedor de putrefacción pura de cuerpos llenos de plomos en su cuerpo.

Estaba comenzando a colapsar.

Tome con fiereza mi cabellera desenfrenadamente y ladeando con locura mi cabeza busque de todas las maneras posibles apaciguar lo que oía, lo que presentía. Aquellos recuerdos tan reales como la época que ocurrieron.

El esfuerzo fue plenamente en vano.

¿Qué más faltaba para poder decir, que el simple vaso a medio llenar yacía a punto de rebalsarse de un momento a otro?

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar.

Listo.

Las voces de ellos comenzaban de manera débil a captarse entre todos los sonidos moribundos que toponeaban mis tímpanos y me alejaba lentamente de la cordura, para terminar acoplándose a los de mis queridos mejores amigos y cadetes.

Cuddles gritaba con una voz casi chillona en llanto, entrecortadamente. Me suplicaba que soltara mi cuchillo. Que dejara de una vez por toda a Thotty. Su voz estaba más alejada que la ahogada del pecoso.

Cualquiera podría decir que ello era otra imaginación más pero el simple hecho de sentir que mis manos sostenían con energía algo entre los dedos y sentir como realizaba la acción de incrustar el filo del arma en algo produjo que pudiera imaginar con simpleza la situación.

Oí con facilidad como se producía el crujir de huesos a escasos centímetros de mis oídos. ¡No podía creer que ello era real! Seguido de esto un grito fino que se desvanecía en lo vacio del silencio diagnostico lo obvio. Aquel lila había muerto.

Ya no podía saber si todo esto lo producía en verdad yo, Fliqpy o aquella cosa que vi al levantar los parpados estúpidamente. ¡Soy un idiota! Temí tanto, que lo que estaba ocurriendo producía que mi cuerpo temblara automáticamente.

Y yo aun atrapado en la duda de si en verdad todo lo que trascurría afuera era una trampa o no.

Splendid gritaba mientras que con llantos entrecortados podía oír al pelirrojo exclamar casi de forma colérica que yo había sacado las piernas a su gemelo. ¡A ese idiota del pelo azul! Además no podía parar de oír las suplicas de Sneaky que lo ayudara y Mouse comenzaba a expresar de forma nerviosa que dejara de matar gente al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas de mi faceta se hacían más y más fuertes.

Los sonidos no paraban, mis fosas nasales estaban estancadas por percibir la pólvora mezclada con sangre. Mi cuerpo sentía que se movía por total inercia. Mi corazón se aceleraba, mi respiración se volvía más dificultosa y rápida. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y el sudor por las sienes.

¡No lograba soportar lo que pasaba!, ¡Era horrible, imparable, insoportable!

Enfermizo.

— No abras los ojos—.

El tono que había dicho otra vez esa maldita frase sonaba más que juguetona. Más no sabia que hacer, como enfrentar la situación. ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?:

¿Esperar que parara?

¿Gritar?

¿Moverme?

¿Abrir de una vez por todas, los ojos?

El tema de Réquiem por un sueño era lo único que no se interrumpía. Parecía una larga melodía, una sin un final.

La preocupación invadió mi cuerpo de forma completa. No comprendía si era el juego o la realidad. Si en verdad ocurría o la imaginación que he estado tanto tiempo soportando se había vuelto más fuerte que de costumbre: para crearme una ilusión tan cruel y devastadora.

Pero al oír lo siguiente mi mente queda completamente en pausa, la información paso lento por cada neurona. Para quedarme en blanco en escasos segundos y exaltarme aun más.

Flaky, su voz. ¡Era ella! Gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Pedía a exclamaciones tan coléricas que parara de una vez por todas. ¡Que dejara de matar a todos! Y lo más importante: que la soltara.

¿Aquello que sentía entre mis manos era parte de su piel? No era posible. ¿Cuándo había llegado ella aquí?

O en todo caso, ¿En que momento la había ido a buscar?

Intente detenerme pero no podía a la vez que dudaba en levantar los parpados. Todo estaba fuera de mi control. Grite el nombre de ella con tanta ferocidad que todo el pueblo podía haber oído aquella exclamación. Pero sonidos no salieron de mis cuerdas vocales. Solo aire seco.

El desastre en mis tímpanos no me dejaba reconocer que estaba haciendo. Ya ni los sonidos lograba identificar con claridad pero, en aquel instante donde mis nervios acoplaron por completo mi razón, mi sentido del gusto capto algo que ya había olvidado hacia tiempo.

El sabor metálico-dulce de la sangre. No pude resistirlo más.

Acto seguido todo el barullo en mis entradas auditivas se formaron en una gran y simple exaltación. Como si gritaran con desesperación, una gran hinchada de futbol al producirse un gol en coro con la melodía de fondo devastada.

— ¡Mataste a Flaky! —.

Esas palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza en un eco sin fin. Ya no había ruido o sonido que me enloqueciera. Solo esa palabra que desfiguraba mi razón además del carmesí maldito de la desgracia: matar, sangre, matar, sangre. Nada más.

Yo como un imbécil sin hacer nada deje que mataran al amor de mi vida. ¡Deje que Fliqpy matara a mi pelirroja! Seguía creyéndome ciegamente que todo era un juego y así deje que el maldito asesino se divirtiera por el lugar.

¡Todo porque no quería abrir los ojos! Estaba tan apegado a la regla que ya solo me dejaba llevar por lo que oía. Y eso Fliqpy lo aprovecho.

Esto me saco de mí y lo hice, sin pensarlo simplemente accione: levante los parpados.

Hasta la fecha me sigo arrepintiendo fielmente del acto estúpido que provoque hacia mi persona, ¡Si solo hubiese resistido unos cinco mediocres minutos más esto no hubiese finalizado así!

Gotas de sudor descendía por mi rostro y lo que visualizo mi vista una vez realizado el movimiento me marco de por vida.

No sé que era aquello. Me seria más que difícil explicarlo con una sola palabra. No obstante lo que yo sentí si: pánico.

Su rostro yacía desfigurado, se notaba con facilidad el cráneo que yacía debajo de aquella carne en estado de putrefacción con simples insectos y gusanos entrando e ingresando por orificios. Sus ojos rojos impregnados de un odio y maldad al por mayor, erizo mi cabellera.

Esto me dejo boquiabierto.

Note que en verdad el ser que había visto en un instante era una parte de él y no Giggles. Solo una ilusión producida en el momento por aquella cosa. Su cuerpo en estado también de decadencia me dejaba en claro que era un muerto que aun pasaba por el estado de descomposición y aun no había finalizado.

Su ropa solo consistía de un sobretodo rasgado en todas partes.

Más ello no me importo, solo desee alejarme de aquella cosa lo más pronto que podía. Pero no lo logre. Me era completamente imposible. No lograba mover ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo además de que estaba frente a mi cara. Nos separaban escasos milímetros.

Rió. Pero no cualquiera, sino esa que me atormentaba minutos atrás, produciéndolo de una forma escalofriante con un tono fino y chirriante.

— Abriste los ojos —. Es lo único que mascullo en mi oído a la vez que pasaba su asquerosa lengua por aquel orificio. Sentí el frio de ese musculo, si en verdad era ello.

Poso sus dedos casi esqueléticos en mis ojos para luego introducirlos con brusquedad. No pude evitarlo ni tampoco cerrar los parpados, solo hizo este movimiento y todo empeoro. Sentí como esas fibras óseas destruían mis globos oculares para extraerlas con paciencia.

Un ardor de lo más profundo de mi ser quemaba mi interior con furia y como si me despellejaran con suma paciencia el dolor se formo en un abrir de ojos, y no se iba. ¡No se marchaba! Parecía lo más eterno del mundo a la vez que mi sangre hervía, perdía la razón y risas comenzaban a acoplar mis oídos.

Hasta que el silencio y la nada invadieran por completo mí alrededor, mi presencia y mi cuerpo.

Tan solo lo oscuro era algo que logre ver al finalizar aquel martirio para ver el alba aclarar mi vista.

Había amanecido. Los chicos finalizaron el ritual más que sudados. El rubio no paraba de temblar desesperante al igual que todos en el grupo. Las ojeras era lo que sobresalía de sus rostros.

Con suma dificultad se irguieron haciendo frente a lo débil de sus cuerpos. El tembleteo era algo que no podía si quiera dar un dominio único. Se acercaron a mí con pavor. Yo mantenía mi cabeza gacha. Según ellos, aun no reaccione como ya todos lo había hecho. Eso les trajo dudas.

Pero ¿Saben que?: jamás lo hare.

Levantaron precavidos mi cabeza para poder hacerme reaccionar. Y lo que vieron creo fielmente que nunca lo olvidaran. Para eso existen las terapias.

Lo siguiente fueron gritos coléricos, sacados de si mientras que dejaban que mi cuerpo callera débil al césped. Giggles con su estúpida voz chirriante dejo sordos a todos. El primero en correr por su vida fue Splendid y detrás los demás.

Ese día fue la última vez que lo vi por estos prados.

Mi rostro presentaba una grata, (para Fliqpy queda destacar) desfiguración como aquella obra conocida como "El grito". No tenía mis ojos y mi boca más que abierta en un gesto de impresión única. Mis parpados estaban más que abiertos dejando al vislumbré lo vacio de mis huecos oculares. Además de la carencia de la piel. Ello decía todo.

Los muchachos jamás regresaron. Desde ese día no se nada de Flaky. Más no puedo escapar de este cementerio para poder verla y lo intentado varias veces. No obstante, algo me detiene. Mi cuerpo jamás fue encontrado por los guardias luego del suceso. Desapareció de un instante al otro. Ni yo se su paradero.

Ahora soy un espíritu que vaguea solo en este sombrío lugar por demás solitario. Y todo hasta que otro grupo de muchachos ingresen a esta zona para realizar el mismo juego-ritual ya que se lo que debo de realizar. En una primera instancia los manuscritos que leyó el rubio eran por demás incomprendidos en su momento pero aquí se me hizo más que sencillo entender la temática del sistema.

Aquel que simplemente abriese los ojos caía en condena de que su alma fuera extirpada de su cuerpo para quedar atrapada en este mediocre juego. Y así de simple, para que luego el anterior espíritu volviese a su cuerpo y reviviera para estar entre los vivos. Eso si, con aquella marca en su rostro de por vida.

En el juego anterior (hecho en este mismo lugar antes que nosotros) el hermano mayor de Cuddles había participado en esto y caído al final. Por el mismo estúpido error al mío. Y al parecer quien me produjo ese pánico todo este tiempo fue él, para terminar trayéndome a este estúpido encierro temporario (que espero que así sea)

No lo culpo, su misión era salir de este maldito lugar y el débil en su momento fui yo. Solo trabajo como quien sabe cuantos espíritus aquí. Y ahora tocase mi turno.

Ahora en más lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que otro grupo de ineptos hagan justamente lo mismo en esta zona. (Si es dentro del cementerio mucho mejor) así poder ser libre y dejar a otra alma en esta condena (pobre del siguiente).

Lo que quedo de mi cuerpo yace disponible luego para iniciar la tortura a los siguientes victimas. Esta aparecerá cuando se inicie nuevamente el ritual.

De Fliqpy no sé nada, de mis amigos y mi novia tampoco. Y además no podre descansar en paz hasta encontrar a alguien que me reemplace aquí. Solo la paciencia me hace resistir las horas lentas que pasan muy lentas.

Que te diosas.

Ahora que saben la historia. Esta que me dejo marcada para el resto de mi vida.

La cuestión es: ¿Desean jugar? Tus miedos saldrán a flote, el terror invadirá cada rincón de tu mente acompañado del pánico. Los sonidos tan reales, como las sensaciones, los gustos y hasta el dolor. No temas si no respiras, solo abre los ojos y parara. Eso si, luego de un dolor indescriptible. No obstante será _divertido. _

Solo hay una simple condición: _No abras los ojos. _Aunque si desean pueden hacerlo. Yo no me enojare a que rompan la regla.

_¿Jugamos?_

********No abras los ojos********

**Nota de la Autora: **No tengo la menor idea si soy buena en este genero de pánico (Si es que esto se considera así) ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora, ¿Desearan jugar con Flippy? Yo si, ¿Quién se suma conmigo? Será _divertido _— Ríe de forma frívola — tranquilos, solo una vez. Ya que no da dos veces, creo yo. Dejando ya mis comentarios delirantes ¿Qué les pareció? Se que algunos estaban enterados de la entrega pero estuve por demás atrasada en mis cosas. Perdonen por estos mega retrasos pero peor es nada.

Y si lo leyeron escuchando Réquiem de un sueño esta de lujo. A mi me gusto la ambientación. Lamento decir que no se como se llama el autor de aquella sinfonía. Solo la encontré entre un álbum de temas viejos que tenía en mi compu. Si alguien sabe ¿Me dice? gracias — Les entrega chocolates — Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, deseo sus opiniones queridos lectores.

Bien, aquí dejo mi pedazo de cooperación para el fandom. ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Espero Review ¿Si? Hasta otra seguidilla si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
